Riding The Skye
by Winged-by-a-Ride
Summary: Blue is not an ordinary girl. Infact half her DNA belongs to the see hawk. She lives with her flock and believes that they are one of a kind. Until they meet the Rides' there new next door neighbors With both trying to hide there secrets.what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Blue Skye and Ohio

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MANY TO THE STORY: "RIDING THE SKYE" I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE I WISH I DID BUT SADLY I DON'T THEREFORE IT IS STILL IN THE POSSETION OF JAMES PATTERSON ANYWAYS ENJOY! : )**

Blue's POV:

I walked down the long white hallway towards the tall door at the end of the hall. About an hour ago I was pulled out of class at George Washington High school by the sound of the loud speaker and brought out of class for "family reasons". I was the only one who knew that this meeting was another one of those sappy "I don't want to move again" speeches with K, my oath taken protector. I looked again at the door and sighed. We had moved 5 times in just this year! I passed a window on my way and stopped to look out. The skyscrapers of New York rose up out of the ground like trees and were as beautiful in their own right. Everything good has happened here the Itex hadn't found Storm or I yet and I figured they never would what with Blitzes ability to disappear and reappear out of thin air. I moved away from the window and flitted towards the door I didn't need to knock, she didn't deserve it. But, of coarse I hesitated. K had done a lot for us and even though we moved every other month I respected her.

"Come in Blue!" Her voice sounded tired and I knew she was anticipating the argument we were about to have. I burst through the door and ran to the chair in front of her desk. I flexed my back nervously. Maybe I should explain to you who I am. My name is Blue, B-L-U-E, simple and easy. I am 50 years old. My entire life has been a pile of mass confusion and stink bombs. The fact that I was taken from my mother when I 16 hasn't helped either. I have not yet grown an inch so my flock and I believe that something went bad when those scientists started to destroy my life. Of coarse I am not the only one. Storm is like this too. Storm sigh…

"Blue I know how much you hate to relocate but you need to keep moving. I know you know that Storm and yourself make a very dangerous mix. THEY WANT YOU BACK BLUE!" her voice was escalating to a desperate level. I looked at myself in the fishbowl behind her desk and saw my reflection. My hair Golden- brown was falling into my face half covering my turquoise eyes and pale skin.

"No!" I said Finding my voice, Now fighting for my cause. "K I can't uproot the flock anymore! Blitz and Regan are only five K five! Hell, Jayda acts like a kindergartener! I don't to move again! New York is the only place where nothing bad has happened! In fact Storm is noticing me in another way then just a sister! HE LIKES ME! It will all change, just like it has the other 15 times!" I could tell she was about to cut me off.

"BLUE!" I kept going on a rant now

"You do know that Locke does not see anything bad in our future! And I am sure that Regan could help solve it anyways!"

"BLUE THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION! I have taken an oath to protect you and the others from harm and that I will do!!! So go home and pack up yourself and the flock right now!" I pouted hanging my head then got up from the desk in haste and walked over to the large window on one side of her office.

"Can you at least open the window?" I asked in annoyance I placed my hand on my hip and waited for an answer. K raised her eyebrows at me and walked around her desk pulling a tiny silver key from her pocket.

"Blue this move is what is best for the flock, for you!" She was trying to convince me now!

"Yeah whatever K!" She approached me then looked out the window. "Blue please calm down! You are causing a windstorm!'' I also looked down to find that a fierce wind was blowing hats and umbrellas out of the hands of New Yorkers. I sighed again and put my hands to my temples calming down my wild mind. The wind storm stopped outside and I grabbed the key from K unlocking the giant window. I GAVE the key back to her and unfolded my wings letting them stretch and unfurl.

"Thank you K! I know that what you are doing is for the best. I just wish that it could happen some other way!"

"I know sweetie I know" K walked back around her desk and sat down watching my takeoff. I leaped off the edge of the building letting my snow white wings take control, my instincts taking over. I was built for speed literally. When I was first… changed, I often thought I looked weird because my body was perfectly proportioned. Only 2 months later after meeting Storm in the dark school that I realized the other differences. My wings curved down instead of up like the rest of the flocks and they were more streamlined and soft. Also my skin was pale and no matter how much "Immediate Tan" Lotion I put on it would not burn. A few years later I realized that I had control over wind and tempature which explained the frequent windstorms when I lost my temper. I laughed as the wind moved through my hair lifting me up and pushing me faster. I was by far the fastest flyer. It was my special power. My house came into sight a modest 3 story home to accommodate Storm, Jade, Blitz, Regan, Locke and myself. I swooped down and landed softly on the grass in front. I walked up the front walkway and let myself into the house.

"Oh Storm! Blue is home!" Blitz came running at me her hair done up in pigtails on the sides of her head. She was small only 5 with blonde very curly hair. She was the kind of girl who was too smart for her own good. I was like her older sister the one who takes care of her. She and Regan combined are more powerful then storm, Locke or I. Her power is to disappear and reappear where ever she wants. Regan came running in after not saying much. His black curly hair falling into his face as he smiled at me.

"Really? Wow she is home early! Blue did you skip school again! You promised you weren't going to!" Locke entered the room. He is broad shouldered and brown headed. He is interested in music and very realistic. His power is too know when something important is going to happen, a very useful skill in a family like ours.

"Blue is home?" Storm moved in from the door and gave me a hug that may have lasted too long because Locke coughed in annoyance. We separated and looked at each other smiling widely. Storm's hair was black and his eyes were gray. He was muscled and very handsome. I have seen normal girls fawn over him constantly. His power was very interesting he could virtually make anyone do what he wants. The one thing I knew for sure was that I was deeply in love with him.

"Soooo Where's Jayda?" I asked although I already knew the answer

"She is upstairs-" locke said

"Reading a book" we all said together laughing. Jayda is a breathing, flying dictionary. Her dark brown straight hair and glasses make her a total love bug and my best friend!

" Anyways!" Storm said looking at me with his beautiful gray eyes. " What did K want?" I sighed remembering

"Pack up your stuff everyone! We are moving to a safe house in Ohio!" Blitz and Regan laughed and ran upstairs to pack up there stuff and the rest of us groaned in frustration. Safe house were usually populated my other regular children and teenagers who all lived together without adults making it the perfect place to shove us! That meant hiding our wings and not using powers for a really long time. I sighed and trudged up the stairs followed by Storm and Locke to go pack our bags.

**HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER? WELL WOAH GEUSS WHAT!!!! YOU CAN TELL ME BY HITTING THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!! YAY!!!**

**DO THAT**

**RIGHT NOW**

**NEXT CHAPTER SNEEK PEEK:**

**THE RIDE FLOCK**

**THE SAFE HOUSE  
AND MORE!**

**I know you guys want Max's perspective and do not worry it is cumin!**


	2. Chapter 2: Maximum Ride and Pancakes

Yooooo!!!!!! This is the 2nd chapter of Riding the Skye! I don't own nuttin' (sadly) it all belongs to James Patterson!

Max's POV

"Hi, Max?" Jeb asked over the phone.

"Yahuh?" I said not even paying attention.

"We found a good safe house for you. It's in Ohio, a very normal suburb, a town house. It'll be perfect," he said. I sighed. While I was happy about getting out of this cruddy house here in Montana, the kids were going to be heart broken. They were every single time.

"You'll be living next to human neighbors so your going to have to be careful. Watch Angle, Nudge, and the Gasman, you can't have them using their powers in public. I booked a first class flight for you guys and it leaves tomorrow at 5:00 am. There should be a taxi waiting for all of you when your plane lands," Jeb continued.

" If you haven't forgotten already, we can fly there. You know with our WINGS!" I screeched, pointing out the obvious. We're not crazy, but the people that put them on us are. Crazy white coats. Crazy School. We were just inoccent victims that have wings enabling to fly like birds.

"I know, I know, but what do you think those regular people in Ohio are going to say when they see you kids flying?" he sighed," Call me back when you land. Bye." He hung up before I had a chance to say anything.

"Hey Kiddos," I said as I walked in to the kitchen to find Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel ," I've got some bad news." Then Angel burst into tears after hearing the devastating news in my mind. I heard Fang breath a sigh of relief. He knew what was going on and was feeling the way I was feeling about it.

Nudge looked up at me with wide curious eyes.

"What is it?" she asked. I gulped, ready for a huge explosion of tears.

"We're moving to a new safe house, Jeb's orders. We leave tomorrow ,"I braced myself incase I was going to drown in their complete sadness. Angel started wailing again and Nudge and Gazzy joined in an awful chorus of complaining and unintelligible words. Iggy smiled, he too was excited to get moving.

After about an hour of "Do we have too"s and "I'm sure Jeb won't notice!" plus Nudge's "And Lisa just invited me to her birthday party!" I announced that we should probably get packing. I dragged Nudge and Angel up to our room and pulled out every suitcase and backpack I could find. After throwing everyone's clothes and junk in there and fell exhausted onto my sheetless and blanketless bed (we had packed that stuff up) and fell asleep even through the leftover sniffles of Angel and Nudge.

The only thing that DID wake me up was Total standing on me, licking my face and saying," What I miss?"

"We're moving," I groaned, throwing him off," What time is it?"

"3:30 a.m. If you were wondering where I was, you locked me out in the backyard. I think I should get a key to the new house," he informed me. I sat up. At the rate we got up 3:30 was a perfect time to wake everyone else up.

I looked across the room and saw Angel crying again. Well, at least I didn't have to wake her up.

"Nudge, sweetie, It's time to wake up," I said looking up to the top bunk.

"M'k," she murmured and just rolled over.

"You really should wake up, Nudge. I'll force Iggy to make pancakes!" I bribed.

"Ooh! I like pancakes!" Total yipped. Nudge finally sat up, whacking her head against the ceiling. Nothing got her up faster than food. I made sure Nudge and Angel were actually going to move then I headed over to the boy's room. The door creaked open and I found that they were awake thanks to Fang (sigh..).

" Iggy! You have to make pancakes. Nudge'll kill me if you don't," I said urgently. After a muffled "K" I went back to the girl's room to drag the luggage downstairs.

3 Hours Later

We stepped out of the airport loaded with our bags and dying to fly. Instead we had to look for a dude holding a sigh with out names on it.

"Over there!" yelled Gazzy, pointing to a Mexican guy holding a sign that said "Ride Family". I greeted him and threw our stuff in the back. I don't think he was an Eraser…..

10 Minutes later

The town was just how Jeb had described it (Don't I have to do something… whatever). Boring, small and completely normal. Our neighbors had just moved in too! After unpacking I decided that we were going to go over and say hi, cuz ya know, It's what normal people would do.

"_DON'T USE YOUR POWERS, DON'T USE YOUR WINGS!_" I whisper screamed to the flock in front of our new neighbors door.

Knock, knock….

What will happen next?!?! Well IDK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That review button is soooooo pretty I just want to click it and type nice things into it, but I can't review my own story sooooo… YOU SHOULD DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 3 Winged-by-a-Ride


	3. Chapter 3: New Life same time

**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER 2 OF "RIDING THE SKYE" THIS IS CHAPTER 3! WE HAVE DECIDED TO CREATE CODENAMES FOR OURSELVES TO LET YOU KNOW WHICH OF TH TWO OF US ON THIS ACCOUNT IS WRITING WHAT CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW WHICH CODENAME MY SISTER CHOOSES BUT I KNOW THAT MY NAME IS: AVER AND THAT I WILL WRITE ALL THE ODD CHAPTERS. SO ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 3! JAMES PATTERSON OWNS MR!**

BLUE'S POV:

Now was the time to meet our lovely NORMAL neighbors. The only other ones we had had were old people so maybe these new kids would be a well needed change. I looked down the banister towards the floor and sighed opening up my wings to fly down for the last time. I took a deep breath and plastered a smile onto my face. The doorbell rang again and I ran to go answering it. When I opened the door I was pleasantly surprised. A girl around my age stood on our doorstep surrounded by 5 others I categorized there features quickly taking them in. The girl in front was tall with golden-brown hair, only a few shades darker than I had. The boy standing casually next to her had olive skin and black hair he looked worried about something. The little girl next to the older one looked the spitting image of Blitz only older. Her hair was a slightly darker shade of blonde and her skin was a pale white, she was holding on to a teddy-bear wearing an angel costume so I figured she was only 5 or 6 years old. The girl who stood behind the youngest had chocolate brown skin and curly black hair her hands were held casually in her pockets. Another boy stood in the back his eyes staring plainly off into the distance his hair a strawberry blonde color. And then last but not least stood an eight year old boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes he was whispering to the taller boy in front of them**.(A/N: If you haven't guessed this is the RIDE FLOCK!!!!!!!)**

"Hi! You must be the new neighbor!" The girl in front stuck out her hand and I shook it happily "But I do recall Dr Marti- Our locater telling me that there are 6 six of you!" she looked around me hopefully and I laughed preparing myself to get my entire flock into the room in an orderly fashion.

"One sec." I turned away from her and yelled up the stairs "LOCKE!!!" I heard a yell and then a crash before Locke poked his head over the side of the banister on the upper floor of our new house.

"What is it!" He complained "I was about finish rebuilding the computer Jayda broke last month!"

"WAIT!" The African American girl said poking her head around the throng of people standing in the doorway "YOU LIKE COMPUTERS TOO????"

"Oh yeah! They are kinda what keeps me interested in this flock of eddying despair here" I thought he had gone too far with the whole flock thing so I cut him off quickly

"Hey Locke can you get Jayda down here please… If you can tear her away from her book…"

"How come I always get the hard jobs! Fine Blue I will do it for you, but only because you are my sister!" he stomped away and I heard him yell

"Jayda get your book-loving butt down here! Blue wants you"

"Blue wants me" I heard her say back there was a tumble and a crash and then Locke appeared together on the stairs walking towards us with an annoyed look on his face.

"Where is she?" I asked kinda' disappointed at his lack of ability

"Right there" He pointed up the stairs towards Jayda. You could barely see her face over her copy of "Macbeth" Her square glasses lay on her nose slightly askew from the many trips she took down the stairs her long brown hair was clipped back by a bobbi-pin and her big green eyes were focused on the page.

"Jayda! Come on get down here we have guests!" She nodded and began her slow decent down the stairs. Locke rolled his eyes, he and Jayda were almost always fighting over stupid things. The average fight usually sounded like:

_ "LOCKE! IT IS SO OBVIOUS THAT NUMBER 12 ON YOUR MATH HOMEWORK IS WRONG! "_

"_JAYDA I SAW MYSELF GETTING IT RIGHT!''_

"_HA HA HA YEAH RIGHT! (X=3,Y=-5) CANNOT BE EQUAL TO A=4+7A *6-2 I'VE DONE THE MATH!"_

"_WELL I SAW MS. BAKER GIVE ME A BIG GOLD STAR ON MY MATH HOMEWORK SO I WIN! HA HA!"_

You get the picture, Jayda's ability to know everything crossed with Locke's insane talent to know what good and bad things would happen in the future to make a dangerous combo. Jayda was on the last step now when she tripped over her untied shoelace and caught herself on the banister her book flying out of her hand. Locke grabbed it from the air and hugged it close to him.

"Well this is my fl- family, Our last name is Skye My name is Blue, this one is Locke" I gestured to him and then moved on "This is Jayda" She laughed embarrassed and her face turned bright red. "And usually Blitz and-" A loud noise came in and we could hear two young children laughing. I turned and saw Blitz and Regan standing by the door there faces covered in chocolate.

"Oh come here! This is Blitz" I picked her up and brought her over to the other people. Blitz turned around and smiled her big blue eyes peering up from under her blonde lashes. She surveyed the room and her eyes stopped on the little girl. She growled suddenly and moved more towards the back.

"ok anyways this is Regan" Regan smiled and waved his small sweaty hand at them. He was also looking at the younger girl with interest.

"Wait where is Storm?" Oh no! Where was Storm! He wasn't just the kind of guy who would leave his girlfriend and other flock member alone.

"Oh Storm? He went out for… a walk yeah a walk!" Locke said. I knew where Locke really was he was outside somewhere stretching his wings or something.

"Well we have one more member of our family named Storm!''

"Your names are pretty" The small blonde girl said "Kind of like ours, they sound very similar."

"What are your names?" Jayda asked interested for the first time in something other than her book.

"My name is Max" The girl in the front said

"Max, that is really pretty!" Jayda said her face deep in thought  
"wait till you hear what it stands for! My full name is Maximum"

"That is interesting but I guess it is better that Blue!" I added sarcastically. I often wondered whether my biological parents could have chosen Sara or Rachel. But, Storm liked my name so maybe it did have a flipside.

"And this is Angel!" She pointed to the little girl and she smiled an adorable grin

"Over here is Nudge!" The girl who liked computers smiled and waved slightly

"And that is Iggy oh and next to him is Gazzy!" She pointed to the group of boys.

"Gazzy?" I asked skeptical

"JUST DON'T ASK!" we all laughed and sat down on the couch to talk

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL US AND CRITICISE US ALL YOU WANT JUST NO FLAMES WARNING: FANG WILL BE OOC IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! OK SEE YA **

**NEXT CHPTR WILL HAVE:**

**ANGEL,BLITZ AND REGAN CONFLICT**

**DISCOVER THE POWERS OF THE SKYE FLOCK (CAUSE BLITZ AND REGAN ARE AS POWERFUL AS ANGEL IN THERE OWN RIGHT)**

**THEY FIND OUT MORE ABOUT EACH OTHER THAN EVER THOUGHT BEFORE**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME**

**WINGED-BY-A-RIDE**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: Discoveries

01:07

HEY GUYS! I AM REALLY EXCITED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF RIDING THE SKYE SO JUST SIT BACK, PUSH THE COMPUTER MONITER CLOSER TO YOURSELF AND READ!

BLUE'S POV:

The ride family was the only thing keeping me sane. I discovered that they themselves were orphaned just like us, in fact there life was the perfect match to ours. Moving around never knowing where they would end up. Of coarse they were different too, I mean just looking at myself in the mirror told me that although we were similar we would never be the same.

I sighed and ran a comb through my goldish colored hair and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I had dressed myself in my favorite outfit, Black pumas, short-shorts, a gray t-shirt that I had abducted from Storm at some point, and a black leather jacket that fit to my curves.

"BLUE! The rides are coming over in an hour!" Locke yelled up the stairs

"Really! Oh crap that means I have to make us look sane!" What I meant by this was make sure the twins were cleaned up and were in fresh clothes, Locke combed his curly blonde hair, Storm… Well he always looked perfect and That Jayda was deciding against experimenting with her crazy closet.

"Oh and Blue" Locke added "You have been in the bathroom for like 10 minutes just staring at yourself in the mirror so hurry up!" I through a book at his head over the railing, which he caught with his amazing reflexes.

"EVERYONE! I need you to come downstairs for sanity check!" The whole house seemed to groan and I just smiled

"Lets go! No buts" Jayda clopped down the stairs and I inspected her for any signs of paranormal states. Her outfit was her usual green button up shirt with puffy sleeves under a overall dress that was bright pink. The front of the dress was covered in brightly covered buttons and zippers. Under her dress she was wearing bright purple fish net tights and topped it off with two different patterned knee-highs over the tights. I sighed

"PASS" I said glumly maybe the Rides would never think we were normal. Jayda squealed and hugged me before racing into the living room where the rest of the flock was assembled. Storm was there in the middle His messy short brown hair covering parts of his brown eyes.

"Ew Blue you are actually wearing his shirt again! That is just gross!" Jayda put in squealing in distaste as she did so often. I narrowed my eyes at her as the rest of the flock just laughed

"Hey don't knock it till you try it!" I said in defense and she crinkled her nose in distaste. Storm chuckled again and pulled me into his arms on the couch before leaning in to kiss me.  
"Oh get a room and anyways they will be here in 3 2 1" Locke counted using his ability. Right on cue (As always) the doorbell rang and we all relaxed. I got up and ran to the door opening it reveal the Rides's smiling faces.

"Hey guys come on in!" I said gesturing inside the little group filed inside and all of their eyes rested upon Storm with curiosity

"Oh right! You haven't met Strom yet! This is Storm my boyfriend!" I took his hand and pulled him forward. Max stepped forward and stuck out her hand

"I'm Max and this is Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Fang" She gestured towards each of them and they said hello.

"Is anyone hungry?" I asked as Iggy, Gazzy and Locke settled in to play a rousing game of halo 3, The girls got out nail polish to do manicures and Fang and Storm just sat around talking to each other about the crazed girls who were obsessed with twilight.

" I will take that as a yes!" I said walking towards our kitchen.

"I will help you!" Max said following me into the kitchen

JUST DON'T LET HER ANYWHERE NEAR THE FOOD!' Iggy yelled from the other room before he vigorously returned to his game.

BLITZ'S POV:

Mmmmm the room smelled like Blues fresh baked cookies! I sat on the couch with Reagon my brother and got my nails done by Jayda. The little girl Angel was staring at me from across the couch and I stared back at her with distaste. Something about her was not right, I couldn't put my finger on it but something was not as it should be. She growled slightly under her breath and I was mildly surprised, what was she going to do attack me? I spoke to soon because at that second Angel lunged herself at me across the couch and we fell tackling to the floor. Reagon screamed and joined the fight trying to pin Angel down. The older kids were screaming at us to stop but I couldn't stop not when she started it! I had to defend my honor. Suddenly I couldn't move and Angel smiled evilly. She had powers I knew it! Well if that was how she was 'gunna play then that's how I would play to! I grabbed Reagon's hand and suddenly a metal incasement appeared around Angel holding her inside while I transported myself on top of it going full commando! She burst free and rolled over on top of me laughing. I froze… laughing? Why was she laughing? I had won our battle I Blitz Skye was the winner! Why was she laughing!! I turned around and saw 7 astonished faces staring back at us and I couldn't help but laugh to.

AHHHHHHH THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN THEY DISCOVER THEY ARE BOTH WINGED!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WILL BE SOOOOOO COOL

SEE YU LATER

WINGED-BY- A -RIDE

wea


End file.
